RWBYK: Otra oportunidad de vivir
by Fan del Fic
Summary: Yo emm... como decir esto sin que suene muy cliché pues...si morí y reencarne en una de mis series favoritas y ahora que estoy aquí voy a evitar que varias cosas trágicas sucedan y hacer que todo vaya por buen rumbo,ademas esto parece como un videojuego eso va a mi favor,bueno a lo que iba para cumplir mis ideales...¡DEBO ESTAR LO MAS ROTO POSIBLE!
1. Otra Chance

La vida..."es muy corta" dicen algunos,que hay que vivirla al máximo...es verdad,no se sabe cuando se terminara...¿como porque digo esto? pues básicamente estoy muerto pero antes de que les explique como paso les contare sobre mi,nací en Maiquetía Venezuela casi a las 5 de la madrugada,era un bebe muy grande tanto que a mi madre le hicieron una cesaría,era muy flojo para caminar tarde un poco en aprender,en la casa vivíamos yo,mi madre,mi padre y mis abuelos esa casa esta en un barrio en La Guaira era un lugar hermoso se podría decir allí viví casi toda mi infancia ademas estaba cerca de un estadio pequeño o polideportivo como le decíamos,hasta lo podía ver desde el primer piso de la casa.

Si era hermoso...hasta la mudanza,nunca supe el porque nos mudamos y me dolió irme de allí a pesar de que solo estaba a diez minutos conduciendo de distancia pero lo que mas me dolió fue alejarme de mi abuelo,yo era muy apegado a el y alejarme de el me puso mal ¿pero que podía hacer? apenas tenia ocho,me costo adaptarme,nueva casa,nueva escuela,nueva vida...pero al final tuve que acostumbrarme aunque fue lento pero me ayudo que un amigo de antes estuviera allí un amigo de la guaira su nombre era Jesús,junto a el descubrí mi pasión,dibujar, me la pasaba dibujando cada vez que podía era muy entretenido,unos dos o tres meses después de mudarnos me metieron a clases de karate después de la escuela no recuerdo la razón por las que me inscribieron en primer lugar tal vez fue para autodefensa o no se pero no dure mucho allí fueron como dos años y me sacaron,paso el tiempo y a mi mejor amigo lo cambiaron al turno de la mañana a si que pensé que en cuarto y quinto grado estaría solo...pero no fue así conocí a otros dos chicos,Winder y José nos llevábamos muy bien aveces peleábamos pero nada que se resolviera al momento,Winder era energético y muy alegre era aficionado al anime y dijo que el que mas le gustaba era Omamori Himari y esperaba la segunda temporada,obvio que no llegó,José era mas tranquilo pero también un poco alegre al igual que a mi le gustaba dibujar y vaya que tenia talento pero la historia se repite,perdí contacto con ellos en vacaciones gracias a que la compañía de Internet que teníamos nos corto el servicio...nunca dijeron el porque.

Luego empece la secundaria pensé que seria difícil desde el inicio pero no fue así,aunque la dificultad aumento poco a poco,el primer año fue el mejor de todos y no lo digo porque las clases eran mas fáciles lo digo por las buenas experiencias que he tenido en ese tiempo,hice una amiga estaba un año arriba que yo pero nos llevábamos muy bien también hice otro amigo,estábamos en la misma clase nos gustaba las mismas cosas y solíamos hablar todos el tiempo eso fue así hasta segundo año mi amigo se había ido a Zulia pero aun tenia a mi amiga y al estar siempre los dos solos nos volvimos mas unidos hasta había rumores de que ella y yo eramos pareja cosa que no era así,en tercer año las cagadas de maduro hicieron efecto,gran parte de los estudiantes se habían ido haciendo que todos los que se quedaron estuvieran en el turno de la mañana,y si casi todos mis amigos se fueron exceptuando a mi amiga que estaba un año arriba y así fue hasta quinto año donde conocí a otra amiga ella era alegre y muy animada nos volvimos cercanos muy rápido era como mi hermana perdida siempre nos reíamos de estupideces y con la otra nos encantaba hablar de series del momento pero el tiempo paso y ellas se graduaron,sip mi otra amiga estaba un año arriba también.

Y llegue al ultimo reto,sexto año las clases eran duras y el problema con la luz no ayudaba y las lluvias...dios lo hacia peor,pero así es en Venezuela,así es en mi vida..oh bueno así era hasta que morí.

¿Y como fue que paso? pues...

Un día empezó a llover muy fuerte nos sacaron temprano por eso el cielo era casi negro y se podía oír los rayos y truenos como bombas atómicas,no tenia nada para cubrirme a excepción de mi bolso que lo usaba como paraguas improvisado,aun así estaba empapado y apenas podía ver a donde iba,solo quería esperar a que llegara el autobús para irme de ahí,y así fue de algún modo llegue a la parada y me subí al primero que llego estaba aliviado pensé que llegaría a casa... hasta que el suelo retumbo no supe que fue eso hasta que vi ese tsunami de tierra y no había escape antes que me diera cuenta eso ya había golpeado el bus.

Bueno ya están al día.

"que puedo decir pues estoy flotando en la oscuridad infinita...debo decirlo estoy"-fui interrumpido por unas letras de color rojo que aparecieron de la nada.

**[MUERTO]**

Letras con un estilo igual al de GTA aparecieron de la nada en frente de mi.

"NO ME DIGAS"dije en tono de sarcasmo exagerado.

De repente estaba bajo el agua pero de alguna manera podía respirar.

"bueno esto es raro "dije viendo mi entorno

"un minuto ya se lo que esta pasando"dije teniendo una idea de lo que se avecinaba

**[JUEGO TERMINADO,GRACIAS POR JUGAR]**

"PUTA LO SABIA" grite a la nada

"Así que mi vida fue nada mas que una especie de simulación,pero...porque no me siento triste,digo si vivir en un país al borde del colapso total fue una experiencia mediocre pero tenia familia y personas que se preocupaban por mi y aun así no siento nada"dije viendo hacia arriba para ver las olas que hacia que el agua se agitara"Solo espero que ellos estén bien"

**[¿INICIAR NUEVA ****CESIÓN? (diga si para acceder)]**

Al ver esa ventana que me me decía que podría tener una nueva vida,una nueva oportunidad,una vida mejor solo unas palabras salieron de mi boca.

"Puta! que oferton" dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y empezaba a frotar mis manos "Si" dije de inmediato

**[ACCEDIENDO...]**

Pensé que era para empezar una nueva vida desde cero hasta que una ventana apareció

**[¿QUE RAZA PREFIERE?]**

**[ÁNGEL]**

**[ÁNGEL CAÍDO]**

**[DEMONIO]**

**[TITAN]**

**[MUTANTE]**

**[SIMBIONTE]**

**[SAIYAJIN]**

**[CONDUCTOR]**

**[NAMEKUSEIJIN]**

**[ANDROIDE]**

**[MAJIN]**

**[GHOUL]**

**[VAMPIRO]**

**[FAUNO]**

**[HUMANO]**

**[ROBOT]**

**[ELEGIR OTROS...]**

Al ver esto me quede con la boca abierta aunque apenas lo leí supe que quería ser un saiyajin pero al ver la opción de conductor

**[SI QUIERE INFORMACIÓN SOBRE LAS RAZAS DIGA "****INFORMACIÓN DE _RAZA"]**

"Perfecto"dije al ver esa ventana "información de conductor"

**[****Los conductores son seres humanos y animales que tienen habilidades latentes y por medio de recibir energía adquieren diferentes poderes, también se dice que pueden despertar sus poderes por medio del entrenamiento]**

"Lo sabia entonces puedo ser un conductor como Cole Macgrath pero también quiero ser un saiyajin" dije pensando cual de las dos opciones quería,lo pensé muchos minutos y los minutos se convirtieron en horas,sabia de lo que un conductor era capaz porque jugué muchas veces Infamous,pero después se me ocurrió una idea temeraria pero a la vez muy estúpida,vi con mucha determinación esas dos opciones,me acerque a la ventana,volví a ver esas opciones y seleccione ambas.

"..."

"Verga, no paso na-" fui interrumpido por una ventana y al verla me sorprendió.

**[CREANDO NUEVA RAZA ESPERE POR FAVOR...]**

Vi esto muy confundido hasta que otras ventanas aparecieron.

**[LISTO]**

**[CONDUCTOR-SAIYAJIN(CONDUJIN)]**

**[¿PREFIERE ESTA NUEVA RAZA PARA USTED?]**

"Wooooojojojojojojo eso esta de su reputisima madre jejeeeee" dije al ver que mi plan funciono de buena manera "SI!" conteste emocionado,ahi fue donde otra ventana apareció.

**[GENERANDO NUEVA APARIENCIA...]**

"Espera qu-"una luz apareció de la nada,cegandome por unos instantes.

Cuando recupere la vista pude ver a alguien en frente de mi,me asuste al principio pero después pude ver que era mi reflejo,al acercarme vi que era casi igual a excepción de ciertas cosas.

Era muy musculoso eso me agrado ya que como no comía mucho era literalmente hueso con mangas,tenia mi pelo algo cambiado tenia mi peinado militar pero también en el centro tenia una cresta igual a la que tiene Uub en Dragon ball GT,tenia una larga cola de mono y para terminar tenia unos tatuajes similares a los de Cole.

"Vaya,sip me gusta" dije sonriendo y posando al ver mi nueva apariencia.

**[¿QUE PODERES DE CONDUCTOR DESEA TENER?]**

**[ELECTROKINESIS]**

**[PYROKINESIS]**

**[CRYOKINESIS]**

**[UMBRAKINESIS]**

**[TELEKINESIS]**

**[TERRAKINESIS]**

**[AEROKINESIS]**

**[FERROKINESIS]**

**[FLORAKINESIS]**

**[ELEGIR OTROS]**

Esto no lo pensé mucho creyendo que podía elegir dos y según mi experiencia jugando Infamous 2,elegí la electrokinesis y la cryokinesis que eran los poderes que tenia Cole con karma positivo,los elegí pero la ventana seguía allí ¿pero porque si los conductores solo pueden tener dos poderes? allí recordé que era mitad saiyajin seguramente se debía a eso,vi las otras opciones pero algo me decía que eligiera la ferrokinesis:el poder de crear y manipular el metal,no era mala idea sinceramente ya que el oro es un metal tendría dinero infinito y también podría crear cuchillas y un sinfín de cosas gracias a ese poder así que lo elegí.

Espere unos segundos y otra ventana apareció.

**[¿ELEGIR ROPA? (OPCIONAL)]**

Esto me llamo la atención no sabia porque me dieron esa opción pero no me importaba mucho,además seguía vestido con mi ropa de la secundaria que seguía mojada y sucia.

"Si" dije algo desesperado.

Al decir eso fui rodeado por montones y montones de ropa aparecieron de la nada yo sin mas empece a ver que me llamaba la atención,un rato después tras buscar encontré una chaqueta roja con lineas negras que iban de las costillas hasta las caderas también vi unos pantalones al juego y las lineas negras seguían de las caderas hasta las rodillas luego vi dos zapatos nike negros junto a dos guantes de cuero del mismo color por ultimo vi una capa con capucha de color rojo oscuro, me las puse y me vi en el espejo.

"Guau,me veo como un antiheroe y uno de los chingones" dije al ver mis nuevas ropas luego pensé en hacer algo gracioso me cubrí un poco de mi rostro con la capa dejando únicamente mis ojos a la vista y dije"Soy Batman"estaba feliz pero otra ventana apareció

**[¿ELEGIR MASCARA****? (OPCIONAL)]**

"Je je je mejor,si quiero una mascara" dije fantaseando con la mascara.

En eso varios pilares de luz aparecieron y en el medio de estas estaban varias mascaras y lo que me sorprendió es que muchas de ellas las conocía,estaba la mascara de Michael Myers,Jason Vorhees,Ghostface,Kaneki,Wolverine,Deadshot,Deadstroke,Spider-man,Deadpool,etcétera,estaba por elegir la de Deadpool pero una me llamo mucho la atención.

Era una mascara blanca con ojos azules era un diseño simple pero a la vez interesante me acerque a ella"Quiero esta"dije mientras la sostenía mientras otra ventana aparecía.

**[MASCARA DE ALTA TECNOLOGÍA ¿ESTA SEGURO DE SU ELECCIÓN?]**

"Si" dije mientras me ponía la mascara.

De repente todo se puso oscuro y una ventana esta vez mas grande que las demás apareció.

**[¿EN QUE MUNDO DESEA INICIAR SU NUEVA VIDA?]**

**[HIGH SCHOOL DXD]**

**[DRAGON BALL,Z,SUPER,GT]**

**[MARVEL]**

**[DC COMICS]**

**[NARUTO]**

**[RWBY]**

**[OTRAS OPCIONES]**

"..."

Ahora todo tenia sentido,las razas,la ropa,poderes,todo esto es porque reencarnaría en un nuevo mundo con muchos peligros,ahora todo tenia maldito sentido pero esos peligros los debo afrontar por eso estoy aquí,así que empece a pensar mis opciones.

Descarte rápidamente dxd ese mundo ya estaba muy usado y que decir de que tendría que soportar al jueputa de issei?,no señor.

Dragon ball? como el otro pero con enemigos poderosos que podrían destruir universos,no me mal entiendan me gusta DBZ pero seria un poco obvio no?

Marvel y DC tienen enemigos que destruyen universos mas fácilmente que en DBZ eso me daba miedo,y talvez me toque el universo de las pelis pero eso seria echarlo a la suerte así que no.

Naruto?seria buena opción de no ser a que nunca me lo llegue a ver completo y eso me deja en muchísima desventaja.

Finalmente RWBY me termine todos los volúmenes y me se la historia como la palma de mi mano además así evitaría muchas cosas tragicas como la muerte de Phyrra y Penny...ya estaba decidido.

Seleccione RWBY.

**[¿EN CUAL VOLUMEN QUIERE APARECER? (DÍGALO EN VOZ ALTA)]**

"Esta es fácil,volumen uno"dije para después todo se pusiera negro y apareciera otra ventana.

Seguramente se preguntaran porque el volumen uno pues estaba en un buen punto de la historia además quería ira beacon para estropear los planes de Cinder.

**[EN EL MUNDO DE REMNANT ES OBLIGATORIO PORTAR UN ARMA,POR FAVOR ELIGE UNA]**

Después aparecieron otros pilares de luz y en ellas había todo tipo de armas y como con las mascaras había armas que reconocí de inmediato como la espada de Trunks y la de Janemba,las katanas de Deadpool,Los guantes de Ironman y la que quería con toda el alma La Amplificación de Cole Macgrath,obviamente fui rápidamente la tome y reí con malicia.

"Jejejejejeje perfectisimo esto mejora y mejora,pero..."empece a ver unas armas de fuego"no estaría mal tener mas variedad" dije para acercarme a esas armas.

Las vi detenidamente,no quería un arma grande así que fui por las pequeñas,finalmente elegí una Makarov pm y una Tokarev TT-33.

**[PARA TERMINAR ELIGA OTRO NOMBRE]**

Al ver esto me lo pensé un rato y mi nombre en realidad no me gustaba,Augusto? enserio? y ya que iba a remnant,yo seria eso que frustra los malos,seré eso que haga que se arrepientan de hacer lo que harán,seré esa mala suerte de ultimo minuto,Seré...

"Karma" dije muy decidido

**[POR FAVOR ELIGA UN APELLIDO]**

"Puta no pensé en eso"pensé por un rato"Emmmmmmm...Macgrath?"dije eso al no ocurrirme otro apellido.

**["KARMA MACGRATH" NOMBRE ACEPTADO]**

**[PREPARANDO TRANSPORTACIÓN A REMNANT]**

**[3...]**

Llegó el momento.

**[2...]**

Para vivir de nuevo.

**[1...]**

Y cambiar la historia.

"..."

Desperté en un extenso bosque rojo me levante y vi a mi alrededor y supe que lo había logrado.

"En verdad estoy aquí,wow estoy nervioso y emocionado...y haré todo lo posible para cambiar la historia"dije viendo a mi alrededor con cara seria,iba a empezar a caminar hasta que otra ventana apareció.

**[¿LE GUSTARÍA INICIAR EL TUTORIAL?]**

Eso me saco de onda,no recibí un entrenamiento decente dos años de karate no me serviría de mucha ayuda ademas necesitaba aprender como usar mis armas bien y así no hacer ninguna idiotez o peor no servir para nada y arruinar todo.

"Si" le dije a la ventana.

**[ FAVOR DIGA (ESTADO)]**

"Estado"dije al desesperado y curioso.

**[Nombre: Karma Macgrath]**

**[Raza: Condujin]**

**[Edad: 16]**

**[Nivel: 1,100 de exp para siguiente nivel]**

**[Nivel de Pelea: 50.000]**

**[Estado: Preocupado]**

**[Sexo: Masculino]**

**[Titulo: Ninguno]**

"HIJUE SU MAMA!?" dije mientras me caía de espaldas "cin-cincuenta mil...jejejejeje...WUAJAJAJAJA SOY UNA PUTA BESTIA JAJAJA" dije riendo maniaticamente al saber mi gran poder"TRÁIGANME A SALEM NI ELLA PODRÍA CONTRA MI" estaba muy feliz demasiado diría yo pero una ventana interrumpió ese dulce momento.

**[SI DESEA DEJAR DE VER LA VENTANA FRENTE A USTED SOLO DIGA O PIENSE LA PALABRA (DESCARTAR)]**

"Ooooh porque si estaba celebrando ser el personaje mas mamado de la serie"dije con voz deprimida al ser interrumpido por esa ventana pero al leerla me dio alivio al saberlo pensarían que soy raro si me ven hablando solo,no quiero que piensen que tengo esquizofrenia,pensé la palabra descartar y la ventana desapareció.

**[2. POR FAVOR DIGA (ESTADÍSTICAS)]**

"Estadísticas"Pensé

**[Fuerza: 45]**

**[Resistencia: 45]**

**[Velocidad: 45]**

**[Flexibilidad: 35]**

**[Inteligencia: 40]**

**[Sabiduría: 55]**

**[Suerte: 35]**

Lo que vi me dejo satisfecho,viendo que la fuerza,resistencia y velocidad eran altas seguramente debido a mi parte saiyajin y que mi inteligencia y sabiduría también eran altas eso seguro por mi parte conductor.

"Descartar"dije para ver la siguiente ventana algo que me dejo confundido.

**[POR FAVOR DIGA (HOLA)]**

"¿Por que querrá que diga eso?"dije muy confundido"bueno no pierdo nada en intentar mmmmm...Hoolaaa?"

"Hola señor Macgrath"dijo una voz masculina que me asusto un poco.

"¡SALGA DE ALLÍ TENGO DOS PISTOLAS Y NO SE COMO USARLAS!...¡OLVIDE ESO QUE DIJE!"dije apuntando a todas las direcciones.

"Tranquilo señor soy su mascara" dijo la voz.

"¿Mi mascara?" pregunte

FLASHBACK

**[MASCARA DE ALTA TECNOLOGÍA ¿ESTA SEGURO DE SU ELECCIÓN?]**

Fin del flashback

"Oooooh ya recuerdo y tienes algún nombre?"le dije a mi mascara.

"No,no señor lamentablemente no poseo ningún nombre pero tranquilo no me importa si no tengo uno"dijo la voz con tranquilidad.

"No,tu mereces un nombre ademas me sentiría raro decirte únicamente mascara"dije para pensar un nombre para mi compañero y recordé uno que le quedaría como anillo al dedo"¿Que tal Jarvis?" le dije a la mascara.

"Me parece bien"dijo mi mascara ahora llamada Jarvis

"Y dime que puedes hacer"le pregunte a Jarvis

"Puedo Hackear cualquier dispositivo,Conectarme a Internet,Ampliar el campo de visión entre otras cosas que le puedo explicar mas tarde"me respondió

"Eso me hace feliz"dije animado pero otra ventana apareció.

**[POR FAVOR DIGA (INVENTARIO)]**

"Inventario" pensé, solo para que una ventana un poco mas grande que las demás apareciese, tenia varios recuadros que en uno se encontraba un bolso también en una esquina estaba un recuadro que decía líen que era el dinero,obvio no tenia nada,me dio curiosidad el bolso y metí mi mano al icono del bolso y lo saque viendo que ventana salvaje aparece.

**[KIT DE PRINCIPIANTES ¿DESEA ABRIR?]**

"Si"pensé y al hacer eso algunos recuadros se llenaron.

**[ROPA DE REPUESTO]**

**[BALAS]**

**[MAQUINA DE GRAVEDAD]**

**[SCROLL]**

Al ver esas ventanas y mas la ultima me puse muy alegre pero voltee mi vista hacia la ventana de inventario"Me pregunto si..."dije para poner una de mis pistolas en uno de los recuadros abriendo una especie de portal y vi que la pistola se guardo allí.

"Je esto puede servir"dije para tocar el icono de la pistola para que esta aparecer en mi mano así entendí que puedo equipar los objetos que quiera"creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto"dije al ver todo eso.

**[GRACIAS POR TERMINAR EL TUTORIAL,100 PUNTOS DE EXPERIENCIA GANADOS]**

**[FELICIDADES HAS SUBIDO DEL NIVEL 1 AL NIVEL 2]**

**[EXP PARA SIGUIENTE NIVEL 120]**

"Esto esta chupado"dije al ver como subí de nivel"Descartar"dije para desaparecer la ventana.

**[¿DESEA INICIAR CON LA PARTIDA?]**

"Si,preparado para todo"dije muy seguro y preparado para lo que venia.

Pensé que seria buena idea saber cuando iba a empezar la historia,sabia que estaba en el primer volumen pero quería saber donde exactamente.

"¿Cuanto falta para que los sucesos de la historia comiencen?"pensé esperando a que apareciera una ventana.

**[FALTAN EXACTAMENTE: 5 DÍAS CON 12 HORAS CON 20 MINUTOS Y 5 SEGUNDOS]**

"¡QUE CINCO DÍAS!,¿CINCO PUTOS DÍAS?,¿¡TANTO NO PUEDE SEEEEEEER?!"dije enojado al ver el tiempo que iba a tardar en empezar la historia.

"Señor Macgrath viéndolo desde otro punto de vista podría aprovechar ese tiempo para entrenar"dijo Jarvis tratando de calmarme.

"Si tienes razón"dije para hacer aparecer el inventario y sacar la maquina de gravedad que estaba contenida en una capsula,la presione y la lance haciendo aparecer una nube de humo y cuando esta se disipo vi una gran cosa del tamaño de una casa que era redonda,blanca y que decía gravedad en la parte superior"A ver y como abro esta madre"dije acercándome a la maquina con una mano en mi barbilla luego vi un botón supuse que eso la abriría y tenia razón cuando lo presione una puerta se abrió y mire a mi alrededor para ver que nadie viera esto,cuando no vi a nadie entre lentamente a la maquina y al hacerlo la puerta se cerro.

"¿Jarvis?" dije llamando a mi compañero.

"¿Si señor?"dijo contestándome.

"Descarga información y vídeos de los siguientes estilos de combate,krav maga,aikido,karate,kung fu y zui quan"dije a mi campañer imitando la voz de Tony Stark.

"Enseguida señor"dijo Jarvis mientras hacia lo que le encargue .

"Bien...hora de empezar"

Espero que les guste


	2. Karma trailer

"palabra"

" _pensamiento"_

**[VENTANA]**

**...**

Estaba viendo la máquina de gravedad era igual que la vegeta utilizo en la saga de buu, mientras Jarvis descargaba los estilos de combate pensé en que poderes podría despertar y decidir qué mis poderes de conductor serian los primeros ya que al ser poderes psicocinéticos es decir poderes que se controlan con la mente en teoría serian los mas fáciles en dominar, ya decidido con lo que quería hacerme enviado en posición de loto y pensé en liberar uno de esos tres poderes, estire uno de mis brazos de cierta manera le dije a uno de mis poderes que se manifiestan en mi mano y así fue mi cuenta que los rayos salían de mis manos.

"Je lo sabia, con los poderes del conductor al ser controlados por la mente será más fácil de controlar y ser de ese modo tal vez podrá crear más poderes que cole e incluso poder combinarlos" dije para desaparecer los rayos.

**[ELECKTROKINESIS NIVEL 1]**

"Jmmm una vez que sabes cómo reunir el poder es fácil de controlar", dije para hacer lo mismo con otro poder, así haré aparecer cuchillas en mis antebrazos "Lobezno orgulloso orgulloso jeje" dije para que otra ventana apareciese.

**[FERROKINESIS NIVEL 3]**

"Coño de la madre nivel 3 estoy mas roto que batman" dije en tono infantil "bueno por el ultimo" dije para liberar el ultimo de mis poderes de conductor, cerré mis ojos y el cabo de unos segundos las manos estaban congeladas, pero las movieron como si no estuvieran muy bien "ya no me preocupare en verano"

**[CRINOOKINESIS NIVEL 1]**

"Nivel 1, es joda ?! ¿Porque la ferroquinesis es la mas avanzada? ... seguro es porque es la mas fácil de dominar" dije haciéndome una idea de porque una de mis habilidades estaba mas aumentada.

"Bueno hora de seguir" dije activando mis poderes eléctricos y comenzando a comprender así comenzar a disparar rayos hacia las paredes con lo que con una mano y otras veces con las dos, después de unos 20 minutos comenzará a probar con las granadas (si jugaron uno de los primeros dos infam sabrán a lo que me refiero) me costo un poco al principio pero lo pude hacer aunque la primera casi me explota en la cara, en eso algo me paso por la mente " _Porque no se acabaron mis reservas de poder "_ .

**[RESERVAS DE PODER]**

Con lo que vi casi me desmayo lo que vi fueron las reservas de poder que vez en la parte superior de la pantalla en infame pero estas en vez de ser solo una decena eran más de sesenta y lo peor es que solo había gastado dos "Estoy jodidamente roto probablemente es porque soy mitad saiyajin y diablos que tengo que revisar esto mas seguido "después de decir eso seguí con el entrenamiento.

2 HORAS DESPUÉS

Seguía con el entrenamiento y progrese mucho ya domine casi todos los poderes de Cole y cree uno original.

**[LÁTIGO ELÉCTRICO: Látigo creado a partir de la electricidad no solo causa daño al contacto sino que también puede llegar a un entumecer la parte afectada, NIVEL 1 DE 10]**

Estaba leyendo la nueva habilidad que creó con una sonrisa hasta que Jarvis me avisó de algo.

"Señor su petición ha sido completada", dijo con su voz calmada.

Puse cara seria ya que sabia que no serviría de nada si no sabia pelear bien, así que decidí seguir en donde me quedó

"Perfecto empecemos con el Karate" le dije y este me dijo algo que me sorprendió.

"¿Se lo muestro en forma de holograma?", Me dijo mi compañero.

"... Si, y yo hubieras dicho eso antes ... bueno no importa" después de decir eso Jarvis emitió una luz azul y esta emitió una persona del mismo color de la luz que se enfrentó a mi después este comenzó a hacer movimientos de karate, yo simplemente lo imito, copiaba cada puño y patada que este hacia el principio me era dificilísimo seguirle el ritmo debido a mi poca o casi nula experiencia pero después de 30 minutos podría seguirle el paso y se me hacia más fácil entender el estilo de combate

"Veo con alegría que esta amaestrando el estilo de combate con rapidez" dice Jarvis con su típico tono de tranquilidad.

"Si, pero es obvio que no lo aprenderé en un día, aunque tengamos actualmente el poder suficiente para bailar muy sabroso a Salem ella podría utilizar mi inexperiencia y tenderme una trampa de la que no saldré muy bien parado ¡HYAA!" Jarvis mientras seguía entrenando "Por cierto me puedes decir en que reino estamos?"

"Estamos en Vale" me respondió

"Eso me ahorró muchos problemas" temía que estaría en otro reino o peor, en los territorios de Salem pero ahora que se donde estoy más tranquilo y así seguí entrenando.

6 HORAS DESPUÉS

Estaba en el suelo boca abajo respirando agitadamente y sudando a cantaros.

"Uuf ... Uuuf ... Uuuuuuuuuuuuf ... eso ... fue ... intenso ... y eso que todavía no hay entreno ... con gravedad ... aumentada".

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy señor" me dijo Jarvis.

"Te diría que no, pero sinceramente estoy muy cansado" dije respirando entrecortadamente.

En eso un rugido como de un monstruo.

"Tengo hambre ..." dije con voz de cansado "Jarvis, dime donde se encuentra la casa de empeño mas cercana"

"Esta a 554 metros de distancia" dijo tranquilamente

"! ESO ESTÚPIDAMENTE EXACTO¡" dije alterado "pero bueno no hay de otra" dije levantadome y dirigiendome hacia Jarvis.

"¿Le muestro el mapa?"

"Claro, me ayudaría pero no borres el mapa puede ser de ayuda" le conté mientras me acomodaba los guantes.

"¿Puedo, preguntar porque quiere ir a ese lugar?", Me pregunto algo confundido

"Fácil puedo ganar dinero allí gracias a mi habilidad de ferrokinesis puedo crear oro" dije mientras yo ponía la máscara de pestañas "bien vamonos, mierda nunca pensé que el hambre de un saiyajin fuera del equivalente a la de 332 elefantes" abrí la puerta y salía al bosque y vi que estaba anocheciendo "Digno pa´slenderman" dije mientras salia al bosque.

Jarvis me encontró un mapa para llegar a la tienda de empeño, seguía en el bosque caminando y pensando en algunas cosas " _demonios como evitar que Cinder mate a Phyrra ya Penny ... mmmmm ... aun falta para el torneo Vytal así que tengo tiempo para crear una estrategia incluso puede evitar lo que le paso a Yang aunque ... no se como afectara mi presencia en la historia * suspiro * reencarnar es mas jodido de lo que uno _ _piensa_ "después de unos minutos llega a una carretera que usar a una ciudad " _También esta el tema del poder oculto de Ruby, ese poder lo liberaba con un arranque_ emocional_ ... si el entreno a ella ... no todos podemos tener ventaja una gran ventaja contra Cinder y Salem._

Ya había llegado a la ciudad y había encontrado maravillado tenia grandes edificios, casas muy hermosas, los autos entraban y salían, era hermoso

"Wow ... mejor me quito la máscara para evitar problemas" dije para proceder a quitármela pero antes de hacerlo Jarvis me dijo algo.

"Señor la tienda esta a 67 metros a la derecha" me explicó

"Gracias Jarvis" le dije para quitarme a Jarvis "bien sigamos" dije para trabar mi cuello para avanzar

Caminaba por las calles y no llamaba la atención, cosa rara ya que en este tipo de historias el prota es el centro de atención pero aquí no es el caso y eso que tenia una ropa llamativa e incluso se podría decir que algo sospechoso pero soy sorprendente ignorado bueno ruby y su madre usan una ropa similar a la mía tal ves sea por eso.

Ya había llegado a la casa de empeño pero esta se me hacia extrañamente familiar pero no le di mucha importancia y me disculpo de entrar, el interior de esta tienda también se me hacia familiar, esto se esta volviendo muy extraño, me acerque a lo que era una gran mostrador entonces una persona se me acerco.

" _No puede ser ..."_ , dije mentalmente al ver de quien se consideró.

Era una persona con algo de sobrepeso con pelo largo hasta los hombros con un poco de barba en el mentón.

"Hola amigo que es lo que traes?" dijo el sujeto

Que era Chum lee, ¡CHUM LEE! ¡EN FRENTE DE MI !, Tratar de mantener la compostura y tratar de vender lo que tenia.

"V-vine a v-vendedorle esto" dije algo nervioso mientras creaba disimuladamente una esfera de oro del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol, era más fácil de lo que pensaba, así cree otras 2 sin que nadie se diera cuenta y las ponía en el mostrador para que chum lee las viera.

"Vaya esto es increíble ¿dónde las conseguiste?", Dijo algo impresionado al ver esa cantidad de oro.

"Emmm en las profundidades de una cueva algo lejos de aquí" dije inventando algo rezándole a Oum para que me creyera.

"Chum que tienes ahí?" dijo una voz que ya conocía.

" _¡ __Oh, Dios mío __! __¡Oh, Dios mío __! __¡Oh, Dios mío! ESTOY SOÑANDO",_ dije para ver qué otra persona se acercara.

Era una persona de mediana edad, calvo con una pequeña barba, ERA RICK MALDITA SEA ERA RICK, estaba anonadado pero tratado de controlarme para no parecer un demente.

"Wow eso es mucho oro y eres muy joven para sacar tal cantidad eres muy bueno" dijo el viendo atentamente las esferas de oro pero Chum lee las miraba sospechando de que si tengo reales si no hay nada que me percate.

" _Vamos dilo, dilo_ " dijeron mientras aguantaba la risa

"No lo se Rick parece falso" dijo imitando el meme

" _esta parte de mi vida, esta pequeña parte, se llama felicidad_ " dije al ver esa escena.

"Lo comprobare" dijo Rick

Pero en eso se escucha un grito de una chica, vi en la dirección del grito y pude ver a 5 hombres que portaban una ropa y sombreros de color negro y rojo, los reconocí de inmediato eran los hombres de Junior aunque sabia que venían de parte De Roman

"Tomen todo el polvo" dijo uno de ellos.

"¡Oh no todos escondanse!" dijo Rick escondiéndose.

¿Yo? ... ni me moví solo miraba a los tipos con expresión seria, sin miedo ni ansiedad solo sonreí del medio lado imitando la expresión de Vegeta, así desenfunde la amplificación y dije:

"Oigan insectos asquerosos sera mejor que se detengan o si no dejare sus huesos hechos polvo" dije con un toque de soberbia.

"Sera mejor que cuides tus palabras renacuajo" dijo uno apuntándome con un arma.

" _Que demonios esta haciendo ese chico"_ pensó Rick escondido.

"Bla bla bla" dije burlándome del tipo que me amenazo.

"Firmaste tu sentencia chamaco idiota" dijo el tipo frunciendo el ceño y los otros se reunían con el.

"Criminales ... nunca aprenden" dije tronando mi cuello, y en eso.

**[MISIÓN 01: SE UN HÉROE]**

**[OBJETIVO: VENCE A LOS SECUACES DE ROMAN]**

**[¿ACEPTAR?]**

" _Si_ " dije mentalmente para prepararme pero otra ventana apareció.

**[ESTA SERÁ TU PELEA DE PRESENTACIÓN EN EL MUNDO DE REMNANT, QUIERE AL IGUAL QUE A LOS MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO RWBY SE REPRODUZCA UNA CANCIÓN MIENTRAS PELEA?]**

Pensé que eso estaba fuera del lugar pero me interesaba a la vez así que acepte.

**[CUAL CANCIÓN PREFIERE?]**

Se me ocurrió allí mismo, una canción que siempre pensé que seria chingona en una pelea.

" _Phoenix de Fall Out Boy_ "

**[LA MISIÓN EMPIEZA YA]**

En eso la canción comienza a reproducirse mientras sonreía y yo ponía la máscara

"¡A EL!" Grito y orden uno de los tipos, el y los otros 4 venían corriendo hacia mi.

Yo simplemente extiendo mis brazos y ejecutiva la Onda Voltaica mandando a volar a los delincuentes fuera de la tienda, no quería que alguien saliera lastimado o destruya la tienda por accidente tipos empezaron a levantarse era obvio esa técnica sirve para empujar, rápidamente salí de la tienda para partirles la madre a esos idiotas.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" dijo uno de los tipos que se acaban de levantar.

"Eso es lo de menos" dije para salir disparado contra los sujetos con la amplificación en mis manos emitiendo electricidad, rápidamente golpeando a uno con la amplificación en el torso empujándolo a la vez que pateaba a otro en el pecho sacando el aire, los otros empezar a disparar pero cada disparo lo atrapaba con mis manos dejando a los que me disparaban con la boca abierta.

"¿Eso es todo? Decepcionante" dije viendo a los sujetos pero uno de los tipos que tire se levanto y pretendía golpearme desde mi espalda pero yo preevi eso y lo esquivo agachándome y dando una patada circular haciéndolo caer de nuevo, otro que tire se levanto y trato de dispararme pero me cubrí con la amplificación, me levante y le di un cabezazo dejándolo fuera de combate.

"Va 1 quedan 4" dije viendo al resto.

Estos fueron inseguros de atacar puesto que no me habían hecho ningún daño pero igual se dirigieron hacia mi pues debían terminar el trabajo que se les encomendó, igual me dirigí a ellos empujando la amplificación después de todos empezamos a correr, no perdí tiempo y lanza rayos eléctricos a 2 deteniéndolos momentáneamente los otros 2 corrían hacia mi a la vez que me disparaban, yo simplemente las atrapaba o las esquivaba cuando llegaban a ellos empezaban a golpearlos dándoles combos de patadas y golpes, ellos no tenían nada que hacer mis golpes, sacar la amplificación y le di una estocada a uno que lo empuja varios metros derrotados.

"Maldición" dijo el otro que golpee mientras los otros 2 se reincorporan.

"¿No se rinden verdad?" dije para que ellos desenvainaran sus espadas "No, no lo hacen" dije apuntando la amplificación hacia ellos.

"Vaya ese chico es bueno", dijo chum lee sorprendido.

"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo", dijo Rick viendo la pelea.

Los secuaces que quedaban se dirigen hacia mi y yo volví a salir disparado hacia ellos y empezaron a intercambiar espadas mientras me defendía con mi amplificación, arrepentidos agarre a 2 de ellos les choque sus cabezas como hizo Bills con gohan y majin buu, lanza a uno estrellándolo contra una pared venciéndolo, al otro le estampe en el suelo venciéndolo también, solo quedaba uno este estaba temblando no solo no me hicieron daño si no que también derrote fácilmente a sus compañeros sin sudar, con el poco valor que le quedaba se controlaron hacia mi dar un grito de guerra, solo lo espere pacientemente y cuando llegué a mi di una patada ascendente en el mentón mandó a volar 3 metros y cayó inconsciente.

Allí la canción termina.

"(suspiro) eso me gusto"dije satisfecho.

**[MISIÓN COMPLETADA]**

**[RECOMPENSA:500 LIEN]**

**[EXP:450]**

**[PERFECTO]**

Enfunde la amplificación tranquilamente pero en eso alguien toca mi hombro,era Rick.

"Gracias por salvarme a mi y a mi tienda" me dijo sonriendo.

"No hay de que" dije quitándome la mascara y devolviendole la sonrisa.

Pero en eso el me da un fajo de billetes,al verlos detenidamente vi que eran 500.000 lien.

"¿P-porque me da todo este dinero?" dije entre sorprendido y confundido.

"Créeme después de lo que hiciste te lo mereces" dijo Chum aproximándose.

"Yo...no se que decir...¡gracias,muchas gracias!"dije alegremente.

"No fue nada chico" dijo Rick.

Sin mas que hacer me despedí y me dirigí a la maquina de gravedad con todo lo que había ganado"creo que me cambiare el peinado me molesta un poco"dije despreocupadamente sin saber que un hombre de lentes y pelo gris había observado todo lo que hice,sorbiendo un poco de café dice:

"mmm que chico mas interesante"

**En el siguiente cap empieza la cronología y lamento la tardanza.**


End file.
